Xar'on Tanner
Dr. Xar'on Tanner (40 BBY — ) is a former combat medic, with a service record dating back to the Clone Wars. He was formerly a 1st Lieutenant in Corporate Sector Security serving as the Chief Medical Officer of the [[CSAV Corporate Takeover|CSAV Corporate Takeover]], a ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer in the Authority Strike Fleet. After his departure from the Corporate Sector, he became the COO and physician for Vigilance Security Corporation. Xar'on's caustic personality was near infamous. His brash and blunt demeanor came not so much from his fearlessness, but from the fact that he simply didn't care, and that he was almost always right. Background Xar'on's Early Life Xar'on Tanner was born on Chandrila, the only child of prominent, wealthy landowners. He was an extremely bright and gifted child, with an obvious natural aptitude for the sciences. While his intellect and personality made him popular in some respects in his youth, his introvert tendencies and open disinterest in political debate made him somewhat of an outcast among other Chanrilans. Xar'on himself speaks little of his youth, and the only information to be found are academic records showing consistently excellent marks in advanced courses and early graduation. Shortly after graduation, and against his parents' wishes, Xar'on left home with the goal of pursuing a career in medicine on Coruscant. He began his formal medical schooling as planned, but his education was interrupted by the Clone Wars. He quickly volunteered for combat medic duty, beginning a long, decorated career in combat medicine, starting with the Army of the Republic, a brief stint in Imperial service, defection to the Rebel Alliance, and ending his military career with the New Republic. Military Service Record The following information in the '''Military Service Record' and Reports and Evaluations sections is considered OOC unless the proper NR records access is possessed:'' ''See Service Timeline and Decorations — a summary of Xar'on Tanner's military career from 22 BBY to 7 ABY.'' Reports and Evaluations ''See Applicant Review — Galactic Republic Applicant Review board comments, circa 22 BBY.'' ''See Lt. Junior Grade Tanner Performance Review — Galactic Republic Review board comments, 20 BBY.'' ''See Lt. Col. Xar'on Tanner Disciplinary Review — Rebel Alliance Disciplinary Review board findings, 3 ABY.'' ''See Lt. Col. Xar'on Tanner Psyche Review — recorded interview with ship counselor, 3 ABY.'' Civilian Life After ending his service with the New Republic, Xar'on's considerable experience landed him a position as a medical and surgical attending physician on Ord Mantell. However, his accomplishments in civilian medicine began during his military career. Civilian Service Record/Accomplishments *18 BBY: Publishes paper on comparative non-human physiology. Banned by the Empire. *18 BBY: Publishes paper on comparative human and clone physiology. Banned by Empire. *14 BBY: Republishes updated versions of papers of 18 BBY. Suppressed by the Empire when possible. *5 ABY: Publishes text for human doctors to aid them in treating non-human patients. *7 ABY: Accepts position as a Medical and Surgical Attending physician at Worlport hospital on Ord Mantell. *8 ABY: Founds clinical research group developing teaching methods and techniques for human doctors to effectively treat non-humans. *9 ABY: Publishes text describing techniques for adapting human specific tools and techniques for non-humans, based on military experiences. *10 ABY: Promoted to Chief of Medicine by hospital Board of Directors *15 ABY: Resigns post as Chief of Medicine with no advance notice or reason. *15 ABY: Accepts position as Chief Medical Officer of the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]] for the CSSD. *15 ABY: Set up free aid station for wounded combatants during the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Rescued CSSD Captain Violet Allure. *16 ABY: Resigned from CSA and bought out the remainder of his contract due to extreme distaste over CSA reaction to CSSD involvement during Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Returned to New Republic space as the COO of the Vigilance Security Corporation. The Corporate Sector The reason for Dr. Tanner's resignation as a Chief of Medicine on Ord Mantell are unclear, though vague rumors point to the death of a young female New Republic pilot who died at the most recent Battle of Coruscant, shortly after being treated by Dr. Tanner on Ord Mantell. He also severed all of his former Rebel Alliance and New Republic ties around the same time. Never bothering to learn to pilot a starship himself, he began chartering ships and traveling around the galaxy aimlessly. His travels led to a chance meeting with CSSD Colonel Gren Delede, who was present when Xar'on happened upon an incredibly inebriated Cubitt Tethes, who Xar'on saved from suffocation and alcohol poisoning. The chance meeting eventually led to a job offer, and Xar'on Tanner became a member of the Corporate Sector; first, as Chief Medical Officer aboard the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]], moving on to CMO of the [[CSAV Corporate Takeover|CSAV Corporate Takeover]]. Nar Shaddaa In the course of performing a follow-up on a surgery patient, Dr. Tanner found himself on the smuggler's moon, Nar Shaddaa, right before the crimelord known as Thanos began his bid to gain control of the moon from Grubba the Hutt. A blockade was set up by Sith allies of Thanos, effectively trapping everyone on the moon, and battle erupted. Caught in the crossfire from the warring factions, Dr. Tanner did the only thing he knew how to do — treat the wounded. Initially, he made his way through the battle zones, treating small groups of injured as he came upon them. However, after several hours of ceaseless running, attacks on the wounded from opposing factions, and nasty confrontations from people demanding medical attention, Tanner managed to centralize his operations. Locating an abandoned warehouse, he began relocating all the wounded he could, from both factions, into the space. He begged, borrowed, bought, and stole medical supplies from residents and trapped travelers, and was able to obtain volunteers with first aid training. Walking wounded from both factions served as security, and all the wounded were integrated, to prevent one faction from trying to wipe out the wounded from the other. Walking wounded were treated in a triage area and released, while the seriously injured were given treatment and bed space in the back of the warehouse on makeshift beds, cots, and pallets. Dr. Tanner managed to send a garbled messaged to his commanding officer, Colonel Gren Delede, who began to organize a rescue attempt. Colonel Gren Delede arranged for ESPO security to be smuggled onto the planet to guard Dr. Tanner and other CSA personnel trapped on the moon and taking shelter in Tanner's makeshift clinic. Colonel Gren Delede also sent Dr. Tanner orders to locate Captain Violet Allure, and make preparations for evacuation from Nar Shaddaa. Despite working himself to near death, Dr. Tanner carried out his orders, eventually locating Captain Violet Allure, severely beaten and unconscious. After providing basic aid and reviving her, he managed to get her to his clinic for more intensive care. Captain Violet Allure recovered enough to evacuate just as the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa began, meeting up with the CSA fleet in the midst of the battle. CSA Departure The actions of the CSSD in the space above Nar Shaddaa were not favorably viewed upon by the CSA Direx board. Decisions made by the CSA in the aftermath of Nar Shaddaa led to Xar'on buying out the remainder of his CSA contract and departing from CSA space. Vigilance Security Corporation Xar'on Tanner eventually returned to Ord Mantell with fellow former-CSA members Gren Delede and Twila Virda. Together, they formed the Vigilance Security Corporation, performing mercenary work for the New Republic. Xar'on Tanner held the positions of COO and CMO for the company. Appearance The most striking feature was his shockingly white hair, thick but cut short. Steel gray eyes peer out from deep sockets on his lined and ruddy face. His brow was heavy and creased, his face locked into a perpetual scowl. A short and neatly trimmed mustache and beard hid some of the lines on his face He stood about 1.8 meters tall, and had a slightly stocky build, like an athlete who has moved past his prime. His hands were thickly calloused, with networks of scars criss-crossing his thick, gnarled fingers. He typically wore a light gray uniform tunic, absent of insignia. Matching gray slacks that were clean, but not pressed, and held up by a thick black belt with a heavy silver buckle. A couple of small utility pouches were mounted on the belt at regular intervals. His feet were shod in black work boots that appeared well worn and comfortable. He wore a clean white lab coat over it all. Tips of small tubular instruments poked out of the pockets, and his belt carried small pouches for other small necessities. Tanner, Xar'on Tanner, Xar'on Tanner, Xar'on